Oghma
Oghma Followers of Oghma (ogg-mah) tell an interesting tale regarding the earliest days of existence. Not long after the Ancient One crafted Malero and forged the Arcania, a traveler ventured forth from a distant realm. He came upon a chaotic landscape of indistinct, shapeless concepts yearning to be given solidity. To each of these concepts, he gave a name that would define it in the eons to come. Such was the power of these names that the concepts transcended their elusive existence, bound to physical form in the material world. Thus, did Oghma, the Binder of What is Known, give an order to chaos and claim an honored place among Malero's oldest deities. Personality Oghma's dominion over the realm of ideas continues to this day. The Lord of Knowledge sits in judgment of all ideas, deciding whether they will be allowed to spread, or whether they will die with their originator. In this regard, the Binder exercises a great deal of caution, for the experience of countless ages weighs heavy on his heart. He prefers a doctrine of ideological conservatism, hoping that no new thought disrupts the delicate balance he has nurtured since the beginning of time. Despite this, Oghma exudes an outwardly cheerful demeanor, using his good looks, skillful debate, and peerless charm to sway even the most ardent opponents to his way of thinking. Radical deities such as Bane and Ilmater, who frequently oppose Oghma's rigid adherence to the status quo, view his orations as hidebound and manipulative. Nonetheless, all but the vilest and loveless appreciate the fine lilt of his voice and his delicate, skillful performance on the lute (a type of guitar). Oghma's legendary musical skill and geniality define mortal impressions of the deity. He is the patron of bards, and most consider him the source of creative inspiration and the protector of accumulated knowledge. Served by sages, wizards, bards, and any who base their lives on the exchange of knowledge or song, Oghma is honored by members of every race, social class, and creed. Relationships Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example. Avatar Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example. Followers & Organizations Clerics of Oghma pray for spells in the morning. Every day, they perform two rituals known as the Cornerstones of the Day. The first, the Binding, is a morning ceremony of writing mystic symbols during silent prayer. The second, known as the Covenant, is an evening ritual sharing works of wisdom, song and new knowledge. Clerics celebrate Midsummer and Shieldmeet as holy days, since these occasions traditionally mark new agreements or pacts, when many written contracts, deeds, and bonds are drawn up. When a child follower of Oghma achieves his or her twelfth year (or equivalent for nonhuman worshipers), local clerics perform a private ceremony known as the Naming. They reveal to the youth his or her "True Name", a secret signifier that represents that being's true essence. One's True Name is used only in personal prayer to the Lord of Knowledge and should not be shared with anyone. Oghmanytes believe that knowing one's True Name gives power over that person, and hence do not mention it even to their closest friends or relatives. The church is currently experiencing serious factional disagreement along hierarchical lines. Organization Clerics of Oghma are known as Namers. The church welcomes members of all races and philosophies, provided prospective clerics swear to the doctrine of the Binder of What is Known and dedicate themselves to acquiring, administering, and protecting knowledge. Members of the church might remain cloistered in temples (usually academics or sages more at home among stacks of books and scrolls than among their fellows) or travel the land, recording their experiences and periodically reporting to the temples they encounter on their travels. Wayfaring clerics and bards within the church tend to be adventuresome and curious, bon vivants who occasionally come into ideological conflict with their academic counterparts. The two branches need each other, however, and such reprobation seldom escalates beyond mild disapproval. Day-to-Day Activities of the Clergy Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example. Temples Far more common in cities than the wilderness, temples of Oghma resemble libraries filled with acolytes huddled over desks covered in books, maps, and scrolls. Many support themselves by selling writing implements, services, or maps, often to adventurers. Most temples include extensive binderies to aid cloistered clerics in producing religious tracts and volumes that will form the basis of future libraries. Dress Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example. Dogma "Knowledge, particularly the raw knowledge of ideas, is supreme. An idea has no weight, but it can move mountains. The greatest gift of humankind, an idea outweighs anything made by mortal hands. Knowledge is power and must be used with care, but hiding it away from others is never a good thing. Stifle no new ideas, no matter how false and crazed they seem; rather, let them be heard and considered. Never slay a singer, nor stand by as others do so. Spread knowledge wherever it is prudent to do so. Curb and deny falsehoods, rumor, and deceitful tales whenever you encounter them. Write or copy lore of great value at least once a year and give it away. Sponsor and teach bards, scribes, and record keepers. Spread truth and knowledge so that all folk know more. Never deliver a message falsely or incompletely. Teach reading and writing to those who ask (if your time permits), and charge no fee for the teaching." Ceremonies/Holy Days/Prayers * Example * Example Major Centers of Worship * Example, Example-land Affiliated Orders * Example * Example * Example